


Wreck

by Jibbly



Series: Stucky Shot Party [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Gore, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds something on his morning run</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will make into a multi ch fic  
> Tumblr @ JibblyUniverse

 It happens by chance, really. The weather was cold and clouds were starting to roll in, so there was not a soul in the early pre morning quiet of the beach. 

He had a pattern. He was constant. He was predictable. 

He ran every morning at 4:30 for ten miles. 

But he stopped at six miles on this day. 

He thought it was a person at first, feeling dread creeping up his spine at being another one of those joggers on the news that find a dead body. He slows down his run to a slow trot and finally comes to a stop beside it. 

There's a mess of fisherman net around the prone figure along with a mass webbing of seaweed. Along with a large area of blood that has soaked into the sand around the figure.

He takes a deep breath and kneels down.

"Hey, buddy? Are you alive? Please, tell me you are."

There's no response from the still form, just the sound of waves crashing along the sand. 

"Dammit"

He swears and decides to press two fingers along the carotid artery to check for a pulse. He let's out a sigh of relief when he feels the light but still there pumping of blood under his fingertips. He's about to pull away to reach for his cellphone in his back pocket, when a hand snatches his wrist and causes him to yelp out in surprise.

He whips his head towards the face of the previously prone figure, and his blood runs cold for a second when he meets piercing ice blue eyes surrounded by tangled dark brown hair. 

There's a hard tug from the figure, before it falls back down on the sand unconscious . 

The blonde tries to get his breathing under control, fighting down the urge to have an asthma attack. Having not had one in years, and not planing on breaking his winning streak just yet. With an almost dead body on the beach in the early morning. 

One, breathe in. Two, breathe out. One, breathe in. Two, breathe out.

When his breathing was under control and he didn't feel like he was going to faint, the blonde turned back at the man on the sand.

When it had reached for his wrist, it had moved his upper body from a bussel of seaweed. The blood drained from his face, and he turned in the opposite direction to throw up bile that burned his throat. 

'Don't have a panic attack. Don't have a panic attack. You got this, Steve. You can handle this.'

He turned back around. The man's left arm was torn to shreds. Ligaments and tendons in strings hanging from the torn muscle and socket. There were also several bite marks running along his shoulder and a little of his stomach. 

If he had to guess, it looked like a shark attack. An usually aggressive one.

The fucking guy was still alive, but not for long. He had to do something.

Steeling his resolve, he crouched back down to help detangle the man from the rest of the seaweed and net when he paused at where th other's foot should be. Thinking that it was a mistake, he continued to pull apart the seaweed. 

But the more he cleared, the more Steve realized that there were no feet. No lower body, to be honest. 

Clearing the last of the stuff, he let himself fall back so that he was sitting down on the sand. Ignoring the blood that was seeping in through his running shorts.

He pinched himself and then quickly slapped his left cheek. Just to be sure he wasn;t dreaming.

But here he was. On the sand, with a damn mermaid.

"Fuck, me."

 


	2. Chapter 2

His thighs were on fire, and he was soaked with water and bood from the waist down. 

After his mild panic attack, he had taken out his phone and started to dial Sam's number, but thought against it at the last second. By the time the other got to where Steve was, the man would have died from blood loss.

Steve had steeled his resolve and had grabbed the brunette, carrying him bridal style minding his torn arm. It was a slippery grasp, the blood plus other liquids making steve readjust his hold on the other after every couple of minutes. 

It was still early, so he hoped that no one else would show up on the beach as he sprinted the six miles back to his apatment. He really didn't know if his mind could handle being questioned right now with an unconcious mermaid bleeding to death in his arms.

He would concentrate after every mile to make sure that the brunette was still breathing, feeling adrenaline pumping furiously in his viens. 

'This is so fucking insane.'

He thought as he finally hit pavement and the road to his building. 

There was a series of stairs on the outside of the building, and he opted to use them instead of going through the main lobby for the elevator. Flying through the seven flights of steps with a little difficuty. He reached his apartment, and struggled to manuver the merman to one side as he felt for his keys in his pocket. 

The door opened with the key swipped against the scanner and Steve burst into the narrow hallway, kicking the door shut. There was small banging on the wall from the room next to his, his neighbor yelling to keep it down.

He ignored it to rush over to his bathroom where he kept his first aid kit, trying not to knock any part of the other's body against the wall or doorframe. 

Steve paused for a second, wondering where to place the man, so he could get the kit out. He cringed as he decided on the medium sized tub that he had. It could fit most of the merman, but the end of his tail spilled over the edge, droplets of coppery blood slowly dripping to the tiled floor of the bathroom. 

Steve flung open the cabinet under the sink to find the red box. He pulled it out and looked to see if he had anything to stop the bleeding. There was the basic band aids and medical gauze, but nothing that would close the would, if only for a little while. He swore under his breath and left to go to his closet. 

He dropped onto the floor and searched for his small box of sewing supplies. Finding it behind a pair of old sneakers, he grabbed it and ran back to the other room. 

There was sweat gathering on his brow as he opened the box and searched for the thickest thread he had. He pulled out the alcohol from the medicine cabinet and poured it over both thread and needle.

He kneeled next to the tub and manuvered the merman so that his injured side was facing him. Steve swallowed a lump in his throat as he took in the paleness of the other's skin, as well as the tattered remains of the left arm.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't know what the hell I'm doing!"

There was a small pool of the blood at the bottom of the tub already, and Steve felt like crying. This guy is going to die.

"I can't just do nothing"

He hoped to god that this worked.

He tried to slow his heart down and breathed in and out deeply. 

"One, two..."

The thick sewing needle pierced the skin.

"Three"


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was huddled in between the toilet and the tub, his head in his hands. His nerves were shot and the long since smell of dried blood was suffocating in the small room.

He had threaded what he could of the arm and wrapped it with the medical gauze that was in the first aid kit. There was a stain of blood on the white gauze, but the bleeding looked like it had stopped. As far as he could tell, the other occupant in the room was still breathing, so he decided it was a win.

He picked up his head and looked over to the passed out brunette lying in his tub. His face was a mess of sand and blood. The thought of cleaning both of them up crossed Steve's mind, before he let his eyes travel downward.

There was a splattering of scales across the guy's shoulders, cheek, and lower abdomen. The pale maroon scales increasing in number going past his navel, until it formed the tail. There was speckles of light brown among with some other neutral colors along the mass.

Steve turned his head to the fin that was hanging over the tub. it was almost transparent, but it was thick.

He could feel the start of a massive migraine throbbing in his right temple.

Standing up, Steve headed for the kitchen gather his breath and take some medicine. Drinking out of the tap, he wiped his mouth with the bottom of his shirt. Forgetting the blood stains and grimancing as it smeared all over the lower part of his face. The smell made bile rise back up in his throat, but he swallowed it back down.

'Right, the blood'

Looking towards the entrance, he saw that there was a trail of it leading to the bathroom.

He sighed and washed his face in the sink, getting the hand towels in the drawer next to the sink to dry his face this time.

Opening the cabinet under the sink, he pulled out a small bucket and the dish washing soap along with the bleach. Pouring a generous amount of soap and bleach into the bucket, he then filled it up with tap water and dumped another hand towel in it to start cleaning.

Before long, the clear white bubbles turned to red and he finally reached the restroom.

The brunette was still unconcious, but a little color had returned to his face, and that made the tension in Steve's shoulders ease a little.

He tried to be as quiet as possible, trying not to wake up the merman.

Most of the tile in the bathroom was wiped clean except the small couple of droplets that would fall from the other's tail every now and then.

Steve paused and thought about what to do with the mess that was covering the other. If he should try and clean him up in danger of also waking him.

He had another shower that he could clean himself in, but the thought of leaving the other caked with sand and blood didn't sit well with him. He emptied out the bucket into the sink and set it on top of it.

Steve kneeled down next to the tub and looked towards the other. He was defintely breathing, the slow rise and fall of his chest showed that. He looked completely passed out, and the blonde sincerly hoped he stayed that way.

he had to move the tail a little to the side to be able to get to the drain, unplugging it. Some of the blood that had collected at the bottom of the tub slowly ran down the drain, and Steve then sat on the toilet so he could turn the faucet on a little. Not enough for a heavy stream, but just enough so he could test the temperature.

He had no idea if mermaids perfered cold or warm water so he tried to find the in between. Once he was satisfied, he reached for the small cup that he kept his toothbrush in on the sink and emptied it on the counter before putting it under the faucet. He filled it up to the brim and then hesitated, before he carefully poured the water over the tail first. some of the mess was washing off, but only what was loose.

Steve continued to slowly pour the water over the other, moving closer and closer to the brunette's face. He was about to pour it over the other's head, , but thought better of it and returned to the tail. This time, Steve poured some of the liquid soap he had on the side of the tub into his hand and gently started to lather up the tail.

More dried blood and compacted sand washed off and poured down the drain. The bottom of the tub looked disgusting, but there was still a lot more of the merman's body that needed to be washed.

Moving farther and farther away from the tip of the fin, Steve soaped up the pale maroon scales until they turned a deep dark red. Steve poured another handful of soap and started to wash the man's stomache, feeling heat creep up his neck at touching someone else so intimately.

Steve's fingers flinched everytime the other's tummy twitched, when he ran his hand over a particularlly sensitive area. He rinsed off the area, and started soaping up the one arm. He was going back to pick up the cup to rinse said arm when a hand caught his wrist, fingernails cutting into the thin skin there.

Steve's eyes snapped to the brunette's face. He looked furious.

A cold chill went down steve's spine as the other's pupil transformed into slits and there was a small high pitched screech. The sound had came from the merman, and it hurt Steve's ears. Like broken glass grinding together.

Steve used his free hand to cover one of his ears, but the noise continued. The merman's mouth moving and his grip tightening.

"I don't know what you're saying!"

There was confusion in the other's eyes where they moved over Steve's face rapid fire, before settling on his captured wrist.

Steve thought that the other was going to let him go, but he brought Steve's wrist to his mouth instead. The blonde started to panic as the brunette opened his mouth and what had looked like normal human teeth turned sharp.

The merman bit into the flesh of his wrist and Steve thought he was going to faint. He was almost there, but the other released his hand. Steve scrambled back until his head hit the wall on the other side of the bathroom. The tile under his injured hand smearing with blood. There was a pressure in the blonde's chest and he hoped to god that he wasn't about to have an asthma attack.

"Why am I here?"

Steve's head shot up at the gravely voice. There was a glare in the icy cool blue of the other's eyes, but the pupil was no longer slits. He was using his good arm to wipe the blood from his mouth, grimancing in distaste. He stared down to his left arm and frowned.

"What did you do to my arm?"

This time Steve saw the words come out as he said them. there was no doubt about it, the mermaid was fucking talking to him.

"I-I had to stop the bleeding...You were gonna die. "

The guaze covered arm twitched forward and the merman shut his eyes in pain. Grinding his teeth together, he slid down the tub until he could rest his head over the lip.

"Fuck"

Icy blue eyes opened up and he turned over to the human on the floor.

"Why am I here? Who are you?"

Steve took a deep breath and cradled his hand on his lap, the bleeding had stopped already because the bite hadn't been that deep.

"I, um. I was running-jogging, I mean. I jog in the mornings and I sort of found you. "

The brunette's eyebrowns furrowed. "What do you mean you "found me"?"

Steve shifted, uncomfortable with the amount of focus that those eyes were giving him.

"You were on the beach. Tangled up in some kind of fishing net."

There was a ficker of what seemed like recognition on the brunette's face when Steve continued.

"You were covered in blood. I think you might have been attacked by a shark"

The brunette swore under his breath and gently grabbed his bad shoulder, wincing at the pain.

"Rumlow, that son of a bitch..."

There were some aggitated flicks of the tail fin and Steve was reminded that the faucet was stil running by the water that was splashing.

"Um....Can I turn off the water?"

The brunette turned to look back at Steve and to where the other was pointing. There was water pouring out of a metal pipe and he gave it a confused look. He then looked down at himself. About half of his body was clean, while the other was still covered in sand and blood.

"What were you doing before I woke up, right now?"

Steve was caught off guard by the question, not expecting it. He felt that same heat from before crawl up his neck.

"I was washing you off. I didn't want to leave you the way you were."

The other looked like he was considering something, before he spoke again.

"What's you name?"

Steve swallowed and sat a bit closer, seeing that there wasn't the same look in the other's face as before, but was still nervous to get too near the tub. "Steve."

The brunette looked at him for a long couple of seconds, the grip on his injured shoulder getting tighter.

"What do you plan on doing with me, Steve?"

What the hell was he supposed to say to that? Hell...

"I don't know."

There was a long silence again, before the brunette turned towards the faucet.

"Tell me how to turn it off. I want to clean the rest of myself before I do that though."

Steve nodded and pointed to the knob. "Yeah, okay...You just um, you turn the one on the right to the left and it'll turn off."

The brunette cupped his hands under the faucet and splashed the water over his face, washing off the sand and smeared blood. Steve turned away and awkwardly stood up. He tucked the first aid kit under his arm and made to go out of the room. He stopped in the doorway and turned back. Saw that the other was keeping an eye on him, washing himself.

Steve turned to the cabinet and pulled out two black towels.

"Um, in case you want to dry off..."

He realized that he just gave towels to a mermaid, and how stupid it sounded after it left his mouth. He turned and left to the kitchen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve had finished disinfecting and wrapping up his wrist with the supplies from the first aid kit, and was now sitting in the living room. He had his hands rossed over his mouth and tried to figure out what his life had turned into in less than twenty four hours.

He had saved a mermaid. A fucking mermaid!

That was currently in his bathroom, cleaning himself up.

He needed a drink, and to call Sam.

He got up to pick up his cell phone from the coffee table. He was opening up his contacts, when he heard a lod thud from the other room.

Panic flooding him, he ran to the still open door and stopped in his tracks.

The brunette was on the floor gripping his shoulder in pain and swearing under his breath. But the fact that the other was on the floor wasn't what stopped him.

"Are you gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna help me?"

The other said frustrated up at Steve, who was still staring.

Staring at the two legs that were trying to get purchase on his slippery tile floor instead of a dark red tail.


End file.
